They're not Pussywillow Pixies
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: Once again, the Smurfs are whisked into the portal. But this time, they're not going to New York. They're off to a place called Neverland, with Gargamel hard on their heels. When they meet the Fairies, they think they've got some breathing space. But will that last long when Gargamel teams up with Captain Hook? Some Smurf/Fairy.
1. Running Again

**Alright, dudes! This is a crossover between the Disney Fairies and Smurfs, for all you who didn't know. I worked hard to put it up today as a Christmas present to flowerpower71! Thanks for brainstorming with me and getting me pumped to write this!**

**As for the media for the Smurfs, just think of the movie personalities with the cartoon voices. I'll put more description of the media at the beginning of each chapter.**

**For the fairies, you have to be familiar with both the movies and the books. If not, Disney Fairy Wiki helps a lot! ;)**

**I own nothing. Smurfs belong to Peyo and the fairies belong to Disney. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I've done it, Azrael!"

The tabby on the table rolled his yellow eyes. When his human counterpart said something like that, he knew it couldn't be good. The only question was, what has he come up with this time?

The wizard across the room turned to reveal a murky, black ball in his gnarled hands. "This will finally allow me to capture those sniveling Smurfs and take their essence for my own!"

_A crystal ball? _Azrael sighed. That idea was so old school. He couldn't count how many times Gargamel had used THAT trick.

"This will be the scheme to end the Smurfs!" The wizard continued, laughing evilly. "This crystal ball will lead us right to them!"

_Boring, _Azrael meowed. _You used that already. _

Gargamel shot his cat a venom-filled glare. "Yes, but this one's different!"

_How? _Was the cat's retort. He smirked a bit when he saw Gargamel stammer and stumble over his next words. _Even HE doesn't know! _

"It just is!" He finally snapped. He then grabbed a burlap sack and a net, and stormed out of the hovel. "Come, Azrael!"

The tabby sighed again, but leaped off the table and slunk after the human. He came along just for kicks. And maybe this time he'd catch a Smurf long enough to eat it.

* * *

Deeper in the forest, a group of blue creatures amounting to 17 were searching for something. At the head was a red-clad Smurf with a white beard.

A different creature, called a Smurf, bounded up to the bearded one. "Is this it, Papa?" He held forth a handful of light green leaves with serrated edges.

Papa slapped a palm to his forehead. "No, Clumsy, those are NOT borage leaves! Those are CATNIP leaves!"

Clumsy inspected the plants in his hand. "Really?"

"Yes." Though Papa loved them all dearly, some of his little Smurfs could be exasperating.

"I'll just put 'em up here for safe smurfing" Clumsy giggled, stuffing the leaves underneath his hat. "What do ya need borage for anyway?" He continued.

Papa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "A new potion I'm experismurfing with. It's for the Blue Moon festival." Papa was referring to the festival held every 8 years in honor of the blue moon. The festival itself was tomorrow. "Borage will help calm the effects." _I hope. _It was actually a risky experiment. Clumsy, thankfully, didn't press.

Another Smurf approached. He had a pencil stuck behind his ear. "Here are your leaves, Papa!" He announced cheerfully, holding out his fist.

Papa's irritation melted. "Well done, Handy! Now we can smurf back to the village!" He turned to address the other searching Smurfs. "Come along, everyone! We found the plant!"

Relieved sighs escaped from the group. They were tired of searching through the forest on their hands and knees and wanted to get back to their home and rest. It WAS late in the day, after all.

They followed Papa back down the path that led to the village, talking happily. Papa smiled to himself. He liked to see his little Smurfs contented.

But as Tracker worked his way up to his elder, Papa could sense something was amiss. "What's wrong, Tracker?"

The feathered Smurf glanced nervously from left to right. "I might be imagining it, Papa, but I think I can smell Gargamel."

Fear clutched Papa's insides, but he kept a straight face, not wanting his other Smurfs to get worried. "How close is he?"

"Right here!" Cackled a voice from behind them. All the Smurfs spun around with a gasp to see the ragged wizard and his equally ragged cat bolting towards them.

"Stick together, Smurfs!" Papa commanded. He then darted off into the undergrowth, his charges following close behind.

Papa didn't know where he was leading them, but as long as it was away from Gargamel, it was alright with him. The path they were on now looked familiar though…

Light from the Blue Moon shone through the trees, lighting the Smurfs' way. _Of course! _"This way, Smurfs!" He yelled, and broke off of the trail.

In the back of the group, Clumsy struggled to keep up with his family. He kept nearly tripping on roots and branches on the ground. The dim light didn't help much.

"Whoops!" One root finally did it. His foot caught and sent him sprawling on the forest floor. He felt his hat lifting off his head and falling a foot or so away.

"Clumsy!" Another Smurf with black-rimmed glasses skid to a stop. "Clumsy, come on!"

He picked himself off his face and groped for his hat. He could feel the vibrations of Gargamel's footsteps through the ground. "I need my hat and my cat leaves."

"Forget the leaves," urged his best friend. Clumsy was about to give up when his fingers brushed cloth. He quickly replaced his hat and sprinted after Brainy again.

* * *

Gargamel and Azrael ran after their prey. "It doesn't matter where you hide!" Chortled the wizard to no one in particular. "I can always find you!"

Azrael suddenly stopped short. He sniffed frantically along the ground and Gargamel stopped, thinking that the cat had picked up the scent of other Smurfs. "What is it, Azrael?"

Azrael simply pounced on a pile of leaves and started to play with them like an overgrown kitten. He rubbed his face in them, rolled around, and then ate them.

"What are you doing?!" screeched Gargamel. Azrael simply looked up, his eyes now huge, and gave a squeaky 'meow'.

"Are you drugged?!" he howled, snatching the cat up by the scruff of his neck. "Come on! We're losing them!"

* * *

The 17 Smurfs ran to a fork in the road. Papa, not hesitating for a second, turned down the left path.

Hefty halted at the fork. "Uh, you DO know that's the way to the Falls, right Papa?"

The elder turned, eyes alight with urgency. "Just trust me, Smurfs." And he continued running. The Smurfs looked around nervously, shrugged, then followed their Papa to the Forbidden Falls.

Once they reached the cavern, they noticed the portal to New York was already open. "Into the portal!" Ordered Papa. "We'll stay with Master Winslow until it's safe to come back!"

One by one, the Smurfs leaped into the abyss until none remained but Papa. With one last glance over his shoulder, he whispered a goodbye to his remaining Smurfs, then jumped in himself.


	2. What are they?

**I had to do 2 chapters at once, otherwise it wouldn't make any sense! :D**

**I own nothing. Smurfs are Peyo's and fairies are Disney's.  
**

* * *

Once Papa emerged from the other side, he realized right away that this was NOT New York. Unfortunately, his Smurfs had realized it sooner.

"Where are we?" "What happened to the river?" "Where are the bright lights?" And other questions like that were thrown at him from every one of the Smurfs. Papa didn't answer, for he was still in shock himself.

All around them, there was green. Not the cropped, contained green of New York, but the wild, overgrown, messy green of an untamed jungle. There was not a soul in sight aside from the 17 of them. There was no break in the jungle, either. It went on and on and on as far as the eye could see.

As much as he'd love to ponder the question of where they were, Papa started off again. "We have to smurf away from the portal! Gargamel will certainly be smurfing for us. Tracker?"

The cheery Smurf stood at attention. "Yes, Papa Smurf?"

"Which way should we go?"

After a moment of concentration and sniffing the air, Tracker said with complete confidence, "This way!" And he led the Smurfs into the mess of plants.

The truth was, Tracker hadn't just gone this way by a whim. He'd smelled something very faintly in this direction. It was a smell that made him feel… incredible. He desired it, to say the least. He wanted to know where it was coming from.

They trekked on until around midnight, then Tracker stopped. The smell had gotten extremely strong. They must be almost on top of the source.

"What's that?" Asked one of the Smurfs in the back. Tracker recognized the voice as Tailor. While he'd been concentrating on smell, the sewing Smurf had been concentrating on sight. All the Smurfs followed Tailor's finger to a huge tree right in the middle of the field. From the center came a muted, yellow glow. Tracker sniffed gingerly and realized that the TREE was the source of the smell.

"Let's check it out!" The ever-curious Miner shouted.

Papa cautioned them. "Be on your guard, my little Smurfs. This could be anything."

"It can't be too bad, Papa Smurf," Piped up Clumsy. "Look at all the Pussywillow Pixies by the tree."

"Great Smurfs!" Papa now noticed bright spots near the tree. They had shimmering wings connected to their backs. Something felt wrong, though. The Pixies didn't look… quite right.

More confident now, the 17 creatures crept towards the tree. Drawing nearer, they, too, realized something was off.

For one, there was a lot more of them. There were girls and boys, that was clear, though the Smurfs couldn't see them very well.

Once they reached the base of the tree, most of the glowing spots had disappeared. "Where'd they all go?" Questioned Smurfette from her place beside Papa.

"I don't~" His response was cut off by a shining streak surrounding him and his Smurfs. More streaks joined the first, creating a yellow circle around the astonished Smurfs.

They suddenly all stopped and fluttered in plain sight in front of the group. Greedy was the first to speak the obvious. "Papa? They're not Pussywillow Pixies."

"No. They're not," he replied, never taking his eyes off the creatures. They're faces weren't the same shape, they're wings were see-through, and they're clothes seemed to me made of more substances than just flowers and bits of cloth.

"We smurf in peace," Brainy started, but Farmer, Vanity, and Painter hushed him.

From behind the ones that surrounded them came another, considerably taller and more… regal. Her honey-blonde hair was pinned up in a bun and on top sat a crown of gold. Her wings were also golden and moved slower, yet she still remained airborne.

She studied them with inquisitive light-blue eyes. "I am Queen Clarion, ruler of Pixie Hollow. The Scout-talent fairies sighted you earlier. May I ask who you are?"

Papa stepped forward, giving the others a sign to stay quiet and still. "And I am Papa Smurf. These are my little Smurfs. We came from… quite a long ways away, I believe."

"What's a Smurf?" Asked one of the females. Queen Clarion gave her a stern glare and she backed away, blushing furiously. Her glow also turned a brighter orange than before. _Amazing, _thought Papa.

He continued on, "We seek shelter until it is safe for us to go back to our home."

"We're being chased," said Brainy. Everyone hushed him this time.

The Queen simply smiled. "As you do not appear dangerous and the fairies at Pixie Hollow welcome all who need shelter, I will allow you to remain here until the time comes for you to leave. But I must have your word that none of the fairies will be harmed in any way during your stay."

Papa bowed low to the gracious fairy, surprised at the quick decision. "You have my thanks."

Laughter danced in Queen Clarion's eyes, " I would love to learn more about your species. I AM naturally curious. But that will have to wait until tomorrow, for it is late and we need rest." She gestured to one of the fairies near her. "Show them to the underground safe house. In the morning, bring them to the Square so I can talk to them. Everyone who wants to can come along."

The fairy nodded and began to fly away. The Smurfs glanced nervously at each other, then followed. "Papa," Poet asked in a hushed voice. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have, Poet?" Papa answered. "Would you rather go back into the jungle and smurf Gargamel?"

Poet looked down, shamefaced. "No."

They continued on in silence. Soon the fairy stopped at a small hole, just big enough for the Smurfs to enter. "The safe house is in here. If you need anything, I will be standing guard here at the front."

"Thank you," Papa said, though he felt the slightest twinge of offense when she said she was guarding. _No trust quite yet. Not that I blame them. _ He went in first, the others following.

The safe house was cut entirely out of the rock. Long rows of beds covered the sides of the walls. There were no windows, but the whole place was lit by glowing stones embedded in the walls. It had a cozy feeling to it.

"Choose a bed, Smurfs," the leader ordered. "You need to rest for tomorrow."

They did as he said. Once they were all settled, the elder selected one for himself. One in the corner, where he could see all of his Smurfs. Most of them looked worried and unsure. Papa would've liked to speak comforting words to them, but he doubted it would have much help. They'd just need to trust him.

"Feels good ta be underground, don't it?" Miner laughed cheerily. He seemed to be in a good mood despite the fact that they'd just been landed in a strange world.

"NO!" Shouted almost everyone else. Lazy just snored, already asleep.

_He's got the right idea, _Papa grinned. "Alright, Smurfs. Quiet down. We'll find a way to smurf home soon, don't worry."

They all snuck into bed and under the white blankets that had been provided for them, but Papa still heard some grumbles. Once the bearded Smurf was sure they were asleep, he allowed himself a prickle of worry. _We WILL find a way out of this, right? _

_Of course we will, _he scolded himself. _We've smurfed this once, we can do it again. Tomorrow I'll discuss with the Queen about how to get home. _

With that thought set firmly in his mind, he closed his eyes and let exhaustion from the day's events take over.

* * *

"Where did they go, Azrael?" Gargamel demanded right after he and his cat came from the portal.

The tabby didn't answer. He was too busy playing with a vine, the effects of the catnip still lingering. Gargamel rolled his eyes at the feline's idiocy. The animal was useless.

Unfortunately, he'd left his crystal ball in the other world and the portal had closed already. "May as well pick a direction and go," he muttered, talking more to himself than his cat.

So he picked a direction and went. Thankfully, it was the exact opposite direction the Smurfs took.

* * *

**The other chapters will hopefully be longer. The 17 Smurfs that went along (for any of you who were wondering) are Papa, Brainy, Handy, Tracker, Miner, Clumsy, Vanity, Hefty, Poet, Painter, Farmer, Tailor, Smurfette, Wild, Harmony, Greedy, and Lazy.  
**


	3. Finding their talents

**This chapter is super short... But don't worry! All the explaining (coughboringstuffcough) will be finished! We'll finally get to see the Smurfs with their talent groups next chapter!**

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

The Square wasn't really a square. More like a spiral. And in the middle of the spiral stood the Smurfs, looking in awe at the massive amount of fairies sitting around the edges. They stared back with equal wonder, amazed at these weird creatures and their sudden appearance in their home.

Queen Clarion approached them with four other important-looking fairies at her heels. They seemed to represent each season of the year.

"I trust you had a good night," the Queen started.

"Yes, thank you, you're majesty." Papa replied, bowing low.

"I would like to speak to you alone in my study so we can decide how to get you and your family back home. "

"It would be an honor," Papa said, a bit hesitantly, "But where would my little Smurfs go?"

After pondering a moment, Clarion smiled brightly. "They'd be allowed to explore Pixie Hollow and get acquainted with the fairies! Do any of them have specific hobbies? They could go with talent groups!"

Though Papa didn't quite understand what she was talking about, he gestured for Handy to come forward. "Handy is the best builder and inventor in our village. He's a master with tools." The builder Smurf blushed slightly at Papa's praise.

"Our Tinker-talents would suit him just fine." She nodded towards a group of fairies sitting on a large leaf. Handy grinned at them and they waved back. "You may go with them later."

Handy bowed this time. "Thank you, you're Highness."

"Please, no need for formalities. Consider me a friend and not a ruler," she laughed lightly.

Handy rose, then backed away. Papa called Farmer up next. "Farmer is great at plants and growing things."

"Garden- talents," Clarion confirmed, her eyes sweeping to a group sitting on a red flower.

"Oh, may I go too?" Piped up Smurfette from her place near Vanity. "I just love flowers!"

"Of course you may," the golden fairy said kindly.

Tracker came up next, but he did his own talking. "I can smell a smurfy distance! Like," he sniffed hard, then pointed a finger to a fairy sitting on a branch. "You work with that sparkly stuff all day. I can smell it on you!"

"Tracker!" Papa hissed.

The Queen was laughing in delight. "Just what the Scout-talents need! I bet you know where to find them."

"The fairies that smell like pine trees and…" he smelled the air again," acorns?"

"Absolutely right."

And so it went on, Miner to (of course) the Mining-talents, Greedy to the Cooking-talents (Lazy decided to come along), Poet to the Storytelling-talents, Tailor to the Sewing-talents, and so on and so forth until only Harmony and Clumsy were left without a group.

"Harmony plays horn," Papa said. _Though, not very well. _

"He can go with our Music-talents then," Clarion gestured to a group with instruments.

The red-clad elder turned his gaze to his last Smurf, Clumsy. _Where could he go? If he tries anything, he'll mess it up. _

But Clumsy stepped forward himself. "If you don't mind, I'd like just to go with Harmony, since I'm not much good at anything else."

"Very well."

The Smurfs soon left with their talent groups and Clarion turned back the way she came. "Please come with me. We have much to talk about." Papa trotted after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrael broke through the treeline to see a magnificent cove. The sand was bright white and warm and the water itself was crystal clear. All in all, it was beautiful.

And Gargamel hated it on sight.

"Stupid island. Nothing but prettiness everywhere. Makes me sick," he spat.

Azrael meowed, half in agreement, half in pain. The catnip had worn off, giving the feline a splitting headache.

"Shut up, you worthless ball of kitty litter! We need to find a way to get my Smurfs."

Azrael meowed again. "What?" Gargamel looked in the direction his cat had said. In the cove was a ratted old pirate ship.

Gargamel's nasty face lit up. "Perhaps they can help us! I'm so brilliant, Azrael!"

The tabby rolled his eyes and moaned again.

"Stop complaining. We'll just ask for help, then get my Smurfs and get out of here." Gargamel started down the shoreline, towards the ship. With a sigh, the cat followed.

* * *

**I COULD make a list of who all went with who, but I prefer to keep you in suspense. ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
